Careless Whisper
by SillyQueen
Summary: Prologue. Reicentric and AU. Almost six years have almost past since Rei met Heero. Chapter one
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya... My first actual fanfic. This is the prologue. I decided to write this because I have so many ideas, and although I'm an artist and not a writer, I decided to make my ideas come to life (since I hadn't found anything that satisfied my hunger). Hope you like it…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, no matter how many times I've asked Santa Claus…**

Prologue

Rei couldn't stand it anymore. The cold seeped through her soaking clothes to her slender frame, but she didn't care. She kept running- she didn't know where or for how long, but she just didn't want to be _there_ anymore. A sick, twisted ballad played in her head like a broken record- "I'm sorry…"

'I'm sorry my ass!' Rei screamed in reply to the apology that, although sincere, cut through her like a knife and the pain coursed through her like venom. 'How could you do this…? How could you do this to me? What did I do to deserve this?'

She ran as the rain became heavier and pushed her 11 year old body to the ground. Her tears streamed down her face, mixing with the rain. 'Mama,' she sobbed, folding her barely covered legs to her chest. 'Mama, I miss you… why did you have to leave Daddy and me?'

As the rain slowly let up she got back on her feet and walked fast, not giving up on her mission of getting as far away as possible. 'Daddy doesn't need me… nobody can replace my Mama! Why would he do this…?' She barely cared if he was chasing her- if it was so easy to replace her mother then it would be just as easy to replace her.

The young girl ran down streets, through parks, backyards, anywhere, until she couldn't stand it and passed out from exhaustion.

As Rei opened her eyes she felt a body next to her. She slowly rose to see a boy with scruffy brown hair lying down on the ground next to her and her previously wet body completely dry and covered with blankets. She wasn't in a place she recognized, she just knew she was in an alley of some sort with a concrete bridge-type thing above her head.

"Achoo!"

Rei's involuntary sneeze woke up the sleeping boy next to her. He jerked awake and startled Prussian eyes looked up at her as striking violet stared anxiously back.

"Are you ok?" the boy asked in a concerned voice. He had vaguely seen her collapse in the rain, her outwardly frail body seeming to fall apart. With nobody else around to ask for help, and only his "clubhouse" as close shelter, he only slightly struggled in carrying her to the dry place that she awoke in.

Rei was about to reply when she realized a dizzy sensation that enveloped her. She nearly fell over but was caught by the boy.

"I'm fine… who are you?" Rei couldn't hide the flush

"I'm Heero Yuy." He held his hand out to help the young girl up.

"I-I'm Rei Hi-Hi-Achoo!" Rei tried to introduce herself, covering her face like she was taught to when she sneezed. "Sorry…"

Then, out of nowhere, Rei began to cry. Heero, being a confused little boy, didn't know what to do except pat his hand on her back and wonder what caused her tears.

Years later he would learn that it took something massive to make the usually strong willed girl cry.

**Is this a Heero/Rei fanfic? Well, you may just have to review and stick around to find out. Hehe, I do love Rei though, and don't think I'm just gonna stick two people together. I'm going to attempt development (hehe).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okie dokie! Haha, this is the first chapter, lots more about the stuff in the prologue will be revealed as I develop the story more. I was happy to hear some reviews, thank you so much! I'm surprised I recieved even one! Haha, hope I get more people interested.**

Chapter One

"Heero!" Rei screamed, the name resounding through her entire empty dorm room. She growled in frustration. He was already half an hour late, and, as always, didn't have his cell phone on. 'For once I wish it would be on when I call him. What if he was in an accident and his cell phone took too long to turn on? Then he would die, sitting there, waiting for it to turn on' Rei thought, the overly-dramatic scene flashing in her mind. She smirked, 'that would teach him to turn his phone on once in a while.'

A honk came from the road and Rei ran to look out her window. 'Finally,' she thought as she saw Heero's black mustang illegally parked on the side of the road. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door, almost flying down the stairs.

Heero's Prussian looked out his darkly tinted windows and saw Rei appear from the doorway. She had grown since he'd met her. Her hair had grown with her height, easily brushing the backs of her legs. The violet eyes that he remembered had become more wizened and now had depths beyond the former naivety of her youth. As a young woman, her curves had developed in all the places that counted, and, to most men, her legs never seemed to end, despite her somewhat lack of height.

He had to smirk as he watched as he watched her almost get hit by a speeding car, probably too mad at him to look before crossing the street. Ever since that night in the rain he had been close to Rei. He always supposed that she was just repaying him with her friendship, but then she would so something that would make him think differently, like kiss him on the cheek, or say "I love you." These things made him think that they could be more than just friends, but he knew that both of them were too stubborn to ever admit anything to the other… so he would never know.

"Hey there, ass," Rei greeted sarcastically, seeing the grin on his face at her discomposure. She sat down in the plush black leather seat and slammed the door shut, smiling her obviously fake smile at him.

"Nice to see you too, Rei," Heero replied monotonously, shifting the gears and checking his rear view mirror. He glanced over at Rei before

"So mind telling me what took so long? I tried calling your cell phone, but it's always off" she inquired, a small trace of venom lacing her words. She leaned forward and turned on the radio, lowering the volume. Her Prussian-eyed friend didn't reply.

"Don't tell me then," she declared softly, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. Heero could be so difficult sometimes. Even after knowing him for- how long was it now? It would be six years exactly on November 7th. Even when he was young he mostly kept to himself and was extremely reluctant to let Rei in. In those six years Rei knew that Heero had gone through a lot, and she was there to help him, just as he helped her when her father remarried.

Rei moved on, knowing that it would be useless trying to get him to answer something he didn't want to. Or to even get him to talk, for that matter.

"Oh!" Rei perked up, hearing a familiar song on the radio. She leaned over again to turn up the volume and turned back to look at Heero, smiling. "Don't you love this song, Heero?"

"Hn," was all Heero replied, his eyes lingering on Rei longer than he should have. He quickly averted his eyes to the road, trying to concentrate on their destination.

Rei continued smiling, leaning her head on her hand and watched the all-grown-up Heero Yuy stare blankly at the road. Rei knew that even though her friend was very stoic, with a little prodding she could get him to let loose and show the emotions that Rei had seen on numerous occasions.

"C'mon, Heero, show me that dashing smile of yours," Rei said, flirtatiously joking.

"Dashing?" Heero questioned her choice of working and pretended to look out his side mirror quickly to hide the faint blush that crept up to taint his cheeks. Only Rei was able to make him blush, and sometimes he hated her for that. But he couldn't stay mad at her for long.

"Yes, silly!" The raven-haired girl nudged him playfully.

He decided to amuse her and, once he was sure he wasn't blushing, flashed her what wasn't really a smile, but was a good attempt at one.

"Heero, you should smile more often, it's a very becoming look on you, especially since you don't do it so often." Rei secretly hoped he didn't smile more often, for her own selfish reasons. When he smiled she felt like she was being given a special gift that was only for her eyes to see. She rather wished he would show his emotions a little more.

"But if I smile more often then I won't have the pleasure of you giving me this speech over and over again. Just like if I turned my cell phone on" Heero explained sarcastically, glimpsing her reaction. She turned red in the face, just like she always would.

"Hey, I'm just-"

"Look at that," Heero cut in, "we're here already." Rei looked out the window to see the tall buildings and flashing signs. Downtown was crowded with people rushing in every direction. It was eight, so there were all of the businessmen leaving their offices all dressed up in suits and the teenagers on their way to the theater or a new club. The sun had already set and the purple sky was reflected in the tall glass buildings.

"Where are we meeting the others?"

Heero pointed towards a cafe table surrounded by two girls and three guys.

**Ok, not really where I wanted to end it, but oh well. If you've got any suggestions for my little story here, like some couple or something, just tell me, because I've only got the main core of the story planned out. Haha, if you don't have any suggestions, just review anyways. Thanks!**


End file.
